Make Me Feel Alive
by NotoriousBass
Summary: Post 2x03. ONE-SHOT. What would have happened if Chuck locked Blair's door and Marcus didn't interrupt? Smut!


**A/N: If you have already read the one-shot, you will notice i added more stuff, but still the very same fic.**

**What i added was Chuck & Blair foreplay.**

**Yes, we all wanted Chuck to lock the door so Marcus wouldn't interrupt!**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Chuck gazes across the room over to Blair. Not one second did his eyes leave hers. Never missing a beat, better yet a blink.

He heard her rambling again numerous times about her 'call boy' to one of her minions. He rolled his eyes in disbelief, could she really be that into Marcus?

Chuck knew Blair was only using 'James' as a weapon to hurt him. After all he did know her better then anyone else. Of course her weapon did strike against Chuck and hurt him in the process.

The positive side of this, he knew Blair had no real feelings for James. Although once Blair found out that he was a British lord supposedly called Marcus, things started to change a bit. Still believing she had no real feelings for him, she had convinced Chuck pretty hard that she was smitten.

He had enough of this. He knows her brain knows better not to sleep with him, but her body doesn't. Driving her crazy in pleasure, making her moan like no other and screaming his name like it's the most beautiful word in the world.

And of course, Blair Waldorf has a itch that only Chuck Bass can scratch. Touching her in all the right places, just the way she likes it. Yes, this got Chuck's hopes high. Flash backs of their sexual encounters started to occur in his mind, causing blood to rush to his groin.

He pulled himself together, plastered a smirk and made his way over to Blair.

''But you've been planning on Yale ever since you were a little girl.'' He heard one of her minions remark in shock.

''I know, but Marcus keeps begging me to consider Oxford.'' She shook her head, with a convincing smile. It was now his turn.

''What a pity.'' he called out, walking right behind her, ''So much wasted potential.'' his voice was low and deeply sighed, turning around to face him.

''What are you talking about?'' She asked with no emotion as they met each others gaze.

''The thing that always fascinated me about you.'' She seriously felt nervous from his intense glare, ''The cool exterior, the fire below.''

''You are a living proof a person can't buy class,'' She pierced her eyes back into his.

''And you can't tell me Bertie Wooster is satisfying your needs. Titles aside, a suit of armor makes for a cold bed fellow.''

''Not that it's any of your business, but Marcus and I have an amazing sex life.'' she spat back with confidence.

''Is that so?" he wondered, moving in closer. She only nodded to his response with a smug smile. He leaned in forward, faces inches away from each other. Her breathing almost stopped from how close he was.

She had the urge to kiss him right there. She loved his lips, they fit perfectly against hers. ''What names does he call you when you make love?'' his voice was so orgasmic. The look Blair had in her eyes told Chuck that he had her right where she wanted her.

His lips were a centimetres away from hers, he grabbed her hand and spun her around so Blair's back was facing him. She felt a sudden electricity as Chuck's body touched hers, feeling his erection press up against her back.

His cheek rested in Blair's hair, while murmuring to her ear, ''Where does he put his hand?'' he brought the hand he was holding up to her bare chest, gently stroking her cleavage.

He brushed her hand down her body, gripping it tightly on her thigh. He nibbled against her ear, feeling his hot breath down her neck. ''Does he...?'' he inhaled her scent moving across to her other ear, cupping her chin. ''...I want you baby, i want you to come to me...'' he whispered in seduction.

She wanted to do him right there, right now and wouldn't care who was watching. As his words travelled her mind, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Hearing her rapid breathing and her tighter grip on his hand, Chuck went in for the kill.

''Have sex with me...'' he requested, taking in another inhale of her hair.

''W-What?'' His words brought her back to reality and snapped her eyes open. He licked his lips.

''Just once, that's all i need,'' he rubbed himself against her body, hoping she will consider it.

''You are disgusting and i _hate_ you.'' she didn't really convince any one with her tone of voice and certainly didn't convince Chuck. She was so turned on, she couldn't think straight.

Blair felt his smirk press up against her ear, ''Then why are you still holding my hand?'' he inquired, slyly. It was pretty obvious that he had succeeded.

She gasped and released her hand from his, turning around from his intoxicating body. ''I have a party to host.'' she breathed out, trying to pull herself together. He watched her walk off with a genuine smile. She really was something.

Blair searched everywhere for Marcus, so he could distract her from the dirty thoughts she was now receiving. She spotted him and attacked him with her lips in an embrace. She tried so much to put passion in the kiss, but there was nothing.

No spark. Chuck's words alone turned her on more then kissing Marcus. He pulled back, quite confused at Blair's actions.

''I need you to make me feel alive.'' She breathed, grasping onto the collar of his shirt. We all know there is only one _man_ who can do that job.

After Chuck had seduced Blair moments ago, her hormones raged. Of course she wanted to have sex with him. But she didn't want to admit it, they still had issues to work out.

All week Chuck has been longing for Blair and it certainly has been doing him wonders. He can't even think straight, because his horny mind is always thinking about Blair.

''What are you talking about?'' Marcus asked, oblivious to the fact that his girlfriend wants to have sex.

Blair let out an agitated sigh, was he seriously this blind? ''Just me up in my room, okay?" She pulled out a seductive smile, hoping he would understand it better. She headed up the stairs to start to get ready.

Little did Blair know, a certain _man_ had heard her intentions. And they needed to be devoured.

As Marcus turned around to finish his phone conversation, Chuck followed Blair up stairs.

She sat quietly on her bed, waiting for Marcus to make her feel 'alive'. To be honest, she didn't even like him. No, not one bit. At the white party he was just a weapon for Chuck's feelings and he defiantly got hurt. Even after she found out he is a British lord, her feelings didn't change.

Sure, he wasn't as boring now, but she has a fetish for bad boys. She needed to prove to herself that she is completely over Chuck, physically and mentally. So having sex with Marcus seemed like the perfect idea.

Breaking her thoughts, she heard the door handle turn. Her head snapped up, not exactly looking back. ''Marcus, is that you?'' She asked, hopefully.

''Blow out your candle.'' A low, husky British voice demanded. Looking up in her mirror, she spots_ him_.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She knows that voice anywhere. No matter what accent he has on. She bit her lip, thinking what to do. It didn't take her long to realize she really needed Chuck to make her feel alive.

Before walking over to her, Chuck locked the door. No one was going to interrupt their special moment.

She stood up slowly, bending slightly to blow out the candle. With in a matter of seconds she felt his arms snake around her waist, pulling her to face him. She didn't need a candle to find his lips, they knew each other so well.

Their lips lightly touched, feeling how much they have missed each other. Her hands cupped his cheek and started to deepen the kiss. His grip tightened onto her hips as the kiss got more and more passionate.

The sensation of his tongue invading into her mouth never felt so good. God, how she has missed his touch. It didn't take long for loud pants to fill the room as their bodies glued to each other closer, crashing his hips onto hers.

Finally the the city wide black out was gone and all the lights appeared back into the room.

They pulled apart, breathless, looking into each others eyes with such desire. He caressed her cheek and pulled in for another steamy make-out. This time it was more rough, more passion and more desperate.

He tugged onto the hem of her beautiful yellow one-shoulder dress, sending a message that he wants it off _now_. Without leaving their lips, he picked her up bridal style and carried her onto her bed.

He crawled on top of her, loosening his tie and and shirt. Her hands had found his belt and unbuckled it. She saw his tone chested and couldn't help but run her fingers through his chest hair. His lips went straight for her neck and left trails of kisses up to her cleavage. He ran his back up her back, finding the zipper of her dress. To his success he lifted the dress over her head.

His mouth watered from the sight of her in her lacy bra and panties. This body was only for him. He only thrived for it. Not that 'call boy' who thinks he could satisfy her needs. Chuck knew her body better then she did.

He was now hovering over her, leaving butterfly kisses all over her stomach, she gripped onto his hair, letting him use his amazing mouth. He collapsed onto, but not putting any weight on her delicate frame. She felt his erection press up again, against her stomach, causing a moan to escape her lips. She needed to take off his pants, _now_. She unzipped them, as Chuck took them off completely. He was now fully naked and now it was Blair's turn.

His finger hooked around the elastic of her panties, taking them off slowly. When they reached her ankles, he threw them to the ground. He started to leave open-mouthed kisses up her leg, reaching her thigh, she was already wet.

His kissed the inside of her, as his other hand rubbed her leg in a sensuous pattern. She arched her back, pleading for more. Passing her center, he ripped of her bra, roughly. He was now licking the valley of her breasts, as more pants escaped her lips.

She gasped, as the tip of his penis touched her wet core. He cupped her cheek, so they met each others gaze. ''Look at me Blair,'' He whispered seductively. ''I want you...'' Her breathing increased, as his eyes burned into hers. ''Who makes you feel alive?''

''You,'' She quietly answered, into a bare whisper. He heard it clearly, but he wanted her to scream it, moan it. His head was in the crock of her neck, nibbling her ear.

''Say it again Blair,'' He whispered, ''Say you want me. Where does he put his hand?'' He slipped a finger into her, hearing her moan.

''_Chuck_...please,'' She moaned, as he drew circles around her clit, ''I...I want-OH!'' He pumped two fingers, causing her eyes roll in the back of her head.

''Blair...'' He breathed, taking his fingers out and positioning himself. ''Tell me you want me, tell me i make you feel alive...'' He cupped her ass, running his hands around it.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to her body. He needed to hear her say it, he needed her to make him feel alive too. ''I...'' She caressed his cheeks, looking deeply into his eyes. He finally entered her, but very slowly. ''Oh...'' she moaned, feeling alive already.

''Say it now, or I'm pulling out,'' He breathed. She grabbed his cheek and crashed her lips onto his. The kiss had hunger, it had passion. She arched her back more, when he almost started to pull out.

''I _want_ you Chuck! You make me feel _alive_,'' He entered her again, more harder this time. ''CHUCK!'' She screamed, fisting his hair.

He grabbed onto her hips, burying his head into the crock of her neck. ''Again, Blair, scream my name,'' He continued to pump into her as her moans got louder and louder being breathless.

''Chuuuuuuck...'' She bit down his shoulder, from all the pleasure she was receiving. ''Harder,'' she begged, ''Faster,'' He cupped her breasts, as his head popped out of the crock of her neck. He started licking her cleavage, as his pumps got harder and faster. ''OH, CHUCK YOU MAKE ME FEEL-'' But she go cut off by his lips.

''What do you i make you feel baby?'' She flipped around, so now that she was on top of him. Her time to take control.

She pushed his hands over his head, kissing his jaw. ''You make me feel alive,'' She whispered as pushed inside of him, causing him to moan.

''Yes, Blair,'' He panted, cupping her ass as she rode him, ''Don't you dare stop fucking me,'' He retrieved his hands and pulled her down, so her breasts landed on his chest. He groaned as they pumped. He flipped her over again. But from the back.

He hugged her from behind as his member touched her ass cheeks. ''Does he do this Blair?'' He entered her from behind. No one does that. Only he could.

''OH FUCK,'' She screamed, she never talks like that.

''I love it when you talk dirty Blair,'' He kept on pumping her from the back. More pants kept filling the room as well as his name. ''Shhh...our guests might hear,''

She turned around straddling on top of him. ''Good, i want them to hear our incredible love making. I want everyone to hear me feel alive,''

He was beyond turned on. God, how he discovered the vixen in her. He turned her onto the side, so he could see her eyes. He stared deeply into her beautiful brown eyes. He could see affection. He now started to think how stupid he was.

How could abandon her at the heli-pad? To miss out on this? What the fuck was his problem? He seriously needed to make it up to her. He knew what was needed to touch her heart. Three letters, eight words.

Did he love her? Staring much deeper now, he finally realized. Of course he loves her. That night in the limo changed everything. Her birthday changed everything. That was the first time he actually opened up to someone about his soft side. But she wasn't anyone. She was Blair Waldorf.

Right now, he wanted to enjoy this memorable moment as much as he could, because he knew the morning after. Her and Chuck would return to their normal banter. Unless they both give in.

He hovered over her again, because he was so close, ''You drive me insane, Waldorf,'' _And i love you for it, _was what he wanted to finish the sentence off. He entered her again, but with passion. She gasped, holding onto his wrists. She arched her back, wanting more. He was so close now, ''Fuck Blair,'' He finally let him self spill inside of her.

Her needs have been satisfied as well as his. He was feeling a bit out of his game all week and couldn't function his body. But tonight, changed everything. She cured him, because no girl can fix Chuck Bass.

She could see in his eyes the desire. Does she love him? Could she possibly fall in love with Chuck? If he could make her feel like this, then she certainly could. She was in love with Chuck Bass and there was no turning back.

Now all that was needed was those three little words.

* * *

_A/N: Soooooooo, what did you guys think?_

_I'd love to hear all of your thoughts!_


End file.
